Ce qui nous fait
by Aglael
Summary: HP/DM, UA, Futur MPREG. Les royaumes sont en guerre contre un ennemi devenant de plus en plus puissant. face à cette menace, le Roi James Potter décide de recourir à des alliés peu communs et redoutés mais un évènement viendra tout bouleverser laissant Harry prendre la suite. Entre apprentissages, mensonges et révélations, le prince va apprendre ce que veut dire "être humain".
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous et toutes ! Voici une histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

Avec évidence, les personnages de base appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling mais cette histoire est la mienne.

Pour le rythme, ce sera sans doute un chapitre par mois (je suis actuellement en stage et j'écris tout d'abord à la main puis re-travaille sur ordinateur). Actuellement, le chapitre deux est déjà écrit et le trois est en cours à la main; je suis gentille hein je prends de l'avance en cas de panne !

Sur ce, le premier chapitre de "Ce qui nous fait".

o.o.o

Chapitre 1 : Certaines décisions sont à prendre

"Votre Majesté, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?"

"C'est cela ou les armées de Voldemort nous détruisent."

"Mais Sire, demander leur aide ? Vraiment ? Vous savez qu'ils demanderont forcément quelque chose d'équivalent."

Le roi James Potter poussa un soupir et se dirigea devant l'une des fenêtres de la salle du trône. Au travers de celle-ci se dessinait l'aube rouge, les montagnes enneigées de Serdaigle et la capitale de Gryffondor, Leijona. Le spectacle était beau et triste à la fois. De la fumée s'échappait de certains toits de tuile attestant de l'activité matinale de quelques uns, les fenêtres luisaient doucement et les murs de la ville se paraient de jaune, orange, rouge. Le brun pensa à toutes les vies que cette unique ville représentaient. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner, ni eux ni le pays entier à ce fanatique.

"Je le sais bien", tout en touchant son collier en or, "mais nous avons épuisé toutes nos possibilités et puis", il observa les petits portraits peints à l'intérieur du dit collier, "je dois protéger toute personne sous mon commandement, qu'importe le prix.".  
Les peintures représentaient sa femme et leur unique enfant. La sage reine Lily, usuellement c'était elle qui avait ce type de discours clair et précis, pas lui; le roi était fait pour les batailles, la stratégie et les esclandres devant les goujats qui osaient faire du charme à sa femme ! Néanmoins il espérait que leur fils ne lui ressemblerait pas trop. Mais cela semblait peine perdue quand on voyait comment le prince pouvait se montrer trop franc par moments.

James Potter referma le collier et le serra dans sa main droite et dit, tout se tournant vers son serviteur :

"Demandes à meistre Lupin et au commandant de la garde Black de venir. Ce voyage doit s'organiser dans les plus brefs délais mais également la plus grande discrétion."

"Bien votre majesté."

"Et encore une chose Finnegan..."

À la mention de son nom et du regard glacé qu'il sentait sur son cou, le serviteur se figea et balbutia :

"Ou..Oui votre altesse ?"

"Cesses de m'appeler votre majesté et autre sobriquets de ce genre, cela m'énerve."

"Ou...oui monsieur."

Une fois le serviteur sorti de la salle du trône comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, le roi se laissa choir sur son trône de bois clair et son esprit divaguer. La salle du trône de Griffondor était très simple comparée à bien d'autres. Le blanc y régnait en maître et les bas-reliefs de végétations étaient l'une des rares excentricités de la pièce avec les statues de lion rugissant. Un long tapis rouge brodé partait de la porte jusqu'au trône et quelques tentures rouge et orange foncé bordaient les hautes et fines fenêtres. Le trône était la seule véritable particularité de la royauté griffondorienne : sculpté en bois uniquement, il devait être brûlé à chaque changement de roi ou de reine afin de marquer l'avènement de la nouvelle souveraineté et l'évolution que pouvait apporter celui ou celle à venir. Pensivement, James Potter laissait vagabonder ses doigts sur cet objet qui racontait sa vie, tant en bien qu'en mal. Les batailles, les maladies, les joies et les peines... Le souverain était quasiment mis à nu devant ceux et celles qui pénétraient dans la salle. Pour les griffondoriens, le souverain n'était qu'un homme comme les autres qu'il fallait respecter en tant que chef mais non pas vénérer car il est permis aux humains de se tromper mais pas aux dieux.

Un froissement de tissu attira son attention et, malgré les yeux fermés, il murmura :

"Penses-tu que j'ai fait le bon choix ?"

"Il était le seul à faire mon aimé."

"Je t'avoue avoir peur de ce qu'ils peuvent demander en échange de leur aide. Ils sont connus pour être intransigeants."

Il ouvrit les yeux pour contempler sa reine; sa magnifique et féroce souveraine. Celle-ci passa tendrement ses bras autour des épaules fatiguées de son époux et commença à lui caresser les cheveux de la nuque. Lily Potter savait que cela énervait son époux de devoir demander de l'aide à des personnes en lesquelles il n'avait pas confiance mais elle remarquait aussi qu'il s'était assagie avec l'âge et l'expérience; ce qui la rassurait un peu quant aux négociations à venir.

"Comptes-tu demander au petit de venir avec toi ?"

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai beau lui répéter de se taire, ce petit impertinent ne m'écoute jamais. La dernière fois, nous avons manquer de perdre une alliance avec Pouffsouffle parce qu'il a cru bon de dire devant tout le monde que l'héritier du royaume fricotait avec la cadette des princesses de Serdaigle.", soupira James en se massant la tempe.

Étouffant un petit rire, sa femme lui répondit : "Il faut dire que tu étais tellement plus subtile à son âge."

"Parfaitement."

Et le roi se renfrogna tout en boudant légèrement alors que sa femme laissa échapper un rire plus franc tout en caressant la tempe du brun avec son nez. Malgré les difficultés issues de leur rangs différents, leur mariage était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs. Même par les Serpentards, quand bien même cela semblait leur écorcher la bouche de l'admettre. Un léger bruit se fit entendre et les deux souverains levèrent la tête vers la porte.

"Oh je peux repasser plus tard, je ne voudrais pas empêcher la future confection."

"Sirius, quand bien même je t'apprécie énormément, peux-tu éviter ce genre de remarques ?"

Le commandant de la garde rit de bon coeur en rejetant sa tête en arrière sachant parfaitement que son ami de toujours n'avait pas pris la mouche. Le roi et lui se connaissaient depuis le ventre de leurs mères et une fois à l'enseignement de chevalerie, Sirius jura à James de devenir son ombre, son bouclier et sa main quand celui-ci serait roi. Sa famille n'avait que peu apprécié son penchant pour le combat mais son petit frère Regulus en était plus qu'heureux; celui-ci pouvait à loisir faire prospérer la famille Black pendant que son frère leur apportait l'honneur des batailles. L'homme en armure de cuir doré avançant vers le trône et se courba devant la reine qui lui rendi son salut d'un hochement de tête.

"Allons bon mon ami, tu sembles bien las. Le petit en est-il la cause ?"

"Si seulement..." murmura le roi l'air de nouveau soucieux.

Le brun n'était jamais à l'aise de voir son frère d'arme ainsi pensif, la seule autre fois où il avait observé cet air était quand le pays avait été maudit de famine et maladie pendant leur guerre contre les Serpentards. James avait tenu bon et ils avaient remporté la guerre mais pour quel tribut. Des centaines de morts, des hectares entiers à remettre en état et l'hiver à leur porte. Les mages du royaume, guidés par la reine et le meistre en chef, n'avaient eu de cesse de nettoyer la terre, panser les plaies et offrir réconfort aux morts.

Cabotin, Sirius offrit son plus beau sourire tout en disant :

"Dans ce cas ce n'est pas insurmontable !"

"Finnegan ne t'as pas dit la raison pour laquelle tu es convoqué ?"

"Le serviteur ? Disons qu'il m'a surpris en charmante compagnie et n'a pu que bafouiller que je devais venir dans la salle du trône le plus vite possible."

"SIRIUS !"

"Mais enfin, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette pauvre âme qui m'avait attendu si longtemps dans le désarroi et la chair froide."

"Tu es épuisant. Bon, tu n'aurais pas croisé meistre Lupin sur le chemin ?"

"Quelle était la pauvre âme à ton avis ?"

Le roi soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains pendant que Lily riait aux éclats. Bien que cela fasse des années que Sirius et Remus étaient ensembles, le commandant s'amusait toujours autant à faire croire à son ami qu'il courait tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser. Malheureusement pour lui, la réputation du brun était très justifiée par le passé, ce qui avait valu à James bon nombre de situations rocambolesques.

"Dans ce cas, essayez d'être discrets par tous les Dieux !"

"Mais nous l'étions", geignit Sirius," nous étions dans notre suite, dans notre lit ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Finnegan est entré sans frapper."

"Tu arrivais à l'entendre avec les bruits d'animaux en rut dont tu es capable ?"

"Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas moi !"

"Plaît-il ?"

Une simple phrase et Sirius se glaça d'effroi en sentant l'aura meurtrière de son compagnon dans son dos; celui-ci pris d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à arriver tout sourire devant les souverains tout en bombardant le commandant de petites piqûres magiques.

"Remus !"

"Punition pour avoir une fois de plus aboyé plus que de raison."

Alors que le brun allait répliquer, Lily le fit taire d'un regard; si Sirius était le bouclier de James, Remus était le sien. Elle connaissait parfaitement le caractère tantôt doux tantôt intransigeant de celui-ci. Par moments, elle se demandait encore comment le meistre avait pu se retrouver en concubinage avec le brun. Une histoire de loup et de choix d'âme lui avait-il dit tout en restant très évasif. Elle pressa l'épaule de son mari afin qu'il lance enfin le sujet sensible. Le roi lâcha un léger soupir et dit :

"Oh combien voir Sirius se faire botter le train par toi Remus est hilarant, j'ai pris une décision quant au problème du Serpent."

L'atmosphère jusque là détendue s'alourdit tout d'un coup comme si la Mort s'était mise à rôder, à guetter et à goûter sa prochaine victime.

"Alors ? On attaque de front ?"

"Non Sirius. Ses armées ont énormément grossies, au point que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ont érigées leur plus puissantes barrières magique."

"LES LÂCHES !", rugit le commandant furieux, "et je suppose qu'aucun ne viendra nous aider hein ?! Ils vont rester cloîtrer dans leur royaume et nous laisser seuls !"

"Sirius, s'il-te-plaît..." tenta de dire Remus.

"COMMANDANT BLACK !"

À l'ordre de son souverain, le brun se tût immédiatement et baissa la tête tel un chien pris en faute.

"Ils veulent nous aider mais sois réaliste ! La dernière guerre avec Serpentard nous a tous affaiblis ! Quand bien même je n'apprécie pas outre mesure ces foutus reptiles même eux se sont battus contre Voldemort et n'en sont sortis qu'avec mort, désolation et malédiction. Serdaigle a perdu plus de la moitié de ses mages, Poufsouffle tente de reconstruire ses haras et sa flotte et nous, dois-je te rappeler dans quelle situation notre armée se trouve ?!"

Essoufflé, James se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé du trône et surplombait de toute sa hauteur son meilleur ami. Le regard luisant de rage et le souffle erratique, il murmura les paroles fatidiques :

"Seuls, nous ne pouvons rien. Il va nous écraser jusqu'au dernier."

Lily s'approcha doucement de lui et lui prit les épaules; elle en profita pour diffuser une chaleur calmante à son mari et le fit se rasseoir. Le meistre, qui avait écouté avec sagesse, lui demanda :

"Mais tu ne le laisseras pas faire n'est-ce pas ? Nous te connaissons tous James Alexander Potter et savons qu'abandonner est au-dessus de tes forces. Alors qu'as-tu décidé ?"

"J'ai décidé...", il prit une pause puis avec aplomb et force dit, "j'ai décide de leur demander de l'aide."

"Leur ? Qui 'leur' ?"

"Les Alchimistes."

"Tu... tu plaisantes j'espère ?"

"Non."

"Mais James ! C'est de la folie pure ! C'est un peuple entier dont on ne sait rien, même les Serpentards n'ont jamais pu s'attirer leurs faveurs et pourtant ils habitent sur leur territoire."

"Justement."

"Peux-tu être plus clair s'il-plaît ?" demanda Lupin.

"Voldemort lui-même n'a pas pu les faire plier, les Serpentards sont les meilleurs négociateurs et ils n'ont pas réussis non plus. Si nous arrivons à les mettre de notre côté nous pourrions effacer l'horrible personne qu'est Voldemort. Son armée compte démons, sorciers, créatures mystiques mais pas un seul alchimiste ! Ils sont capable de créer les barrières les plus puissantes, de stopper bon nombre d'attaques de démons et j'en passe !"

"Et tu penses qu'en arrivant la bouche en coeur en leur disant Pitié aidez-nous ils vont accepter ? Si ils ont refusé pour les Serpentards pourquoi accepteraient-ils pour nous hein ?"

"L'échange équivalent."

Tous se tournèrent vers la Reine qui venait d'énoncer ces paroles.

"Les alchimistes sont gouvernés par ce principe , ils ne peuvent y déroger. Refuser un échange équivalent viendrait à renier tout ce en quoi ils croient."

"On ne parle pas de marchander trois pommes mais de trois pays ! Ils vont demander quoi en échange ? Ta tête James ? Des enfants pour leurs expériences ?!"

Le roi savait qu'en émettant cette hypothèse il allait devoir affronter le rejet de ses plus proches alliés. Car personne ne savait rien des alchimistes. Peu d'ouvrages faisait part de quelques principes qui les gouvernaient et cela se limitait à quelques phrases. C'était un peuple qui gardait jalousement tout ses secrets, restait totalement en retrait des autres royautés et refusait quasiment tous les contacts qui avaient été jusqu'alors. Ce qui avait donner lieu aux théories les plus folles : ils étaient des monstres, ils utilisaient des enfants pour leurs expériences, ils puaient et accompagnaient la Mort dans les charniers... Des racontars de fous mais qui perduraient dans le temps à mesure que le mystère s'épaississait autour de ce peuple habitant entre les grands lacs de Serpentard et les montagnes de Serdaigle. James serra les poings et posa un regard ferme sur son ami.

"Ceci est ma décision. Si tu ne souhaites pas soutenir ton frère alors soutient ton roi."

Sirius se crispa mais, avec noblesse et respect, il se courba et prononça les voeux que tout chevalier de Griffondor prête à son souverain :

"Bien que mon âme m'appartienne, mon coeur et mon corps vont à Griffondor. Je suis l'instrument de la volonté de son dirigeant."

Remus opina la tête à ces mots tout comme la reine. Le brun, rassuré, re leva son commandant de la garde et, tout en posant les mains sur les épaules de Sirius, lui dit :

"Merci. Sélectionnes tes cinq meilleurs hommes et fais le nécessaire avec les écuyers. Nous devons partir le plus tôt possible."

"Je pense que demain avant l'aube ce sera possible. Remus tu veux bien voir avec les cuisines et les apothicaires de ton côté ?"

"Bien entendu."

"Merci infiniment mes amis." souffla James.

Doucement Remus s'approcha du roi et lui dit :

"Nous savons ce que cela est difficile pour toi et que cette décision est ton ultime recours. Tu es un homme bon, généreux et attentif envers son peuple. Quand bien même tu es notre ami, nous te respectons du plus profond de notre coeur en tant que roi, sois-en certain."

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes prirent congé, laissant seuls les deux souverains.

"Allons voir Harry, aller dehors te fera le plus grand bien et il me semble qu'à cette heure-ci il travaille son escrime avec maître Hooch."

"Elle est encore de service cette vieille chouette ?"

"JAMES !"

Et le roi s'enfuit de sa furibonde de femme en riant. Après une "course-poursuite" extrêmement adulte, les deux époux arrivèrent aux jardins suspendus de Léandre adjacents au palais. Véritable oeuvre végétale, les jardins devaient leur nom au roi Léandre Ier, arrière-grand-père de James; en passionné de botanique et grâce à la période de paix lors de son règne, il put construire cette réserve de cultures en terrasses dont certaines étaient reliées par des ponts. Plusieurs canaux dispensaient l'eau nécessaire aux cultures qui rejoignait par la suite la veine centrale au sol. Des émissaires avaient été envoyés dans toutes les contrées connues afin de rapporter plantes médicinales, raretés botaniques ou goûts exotiques. Les deux rangées de cultures se faisant face, les gens surnommaient souvent le lieu "les mains du paradis". L'histoire voulait également que le roi avait construit cet endroit en hommage à son amour mais cela relevait plus du racontar que du fait avéré.

Le lieu servait de rendez-vous, de lieu de repos ou encore de pratique à l'escrime pour les plus aisés. Avançant sereinement dans les allées, les souverains saluaient les gens de leur peuple avec humilité et douceur. Lily nota tout de même un attroupement singulier qu'elle signala d'un mouvement de tête à son mari. Celui-ci opina et ils se dirigèrent vers la masse de gens regroupées; ils ne furent guère étonnés de voir que la source de tant de ferveur était leur fils disputant un combat avec son maître d'escrime.

"Allons Potter on surveille ses appuis, vous souhaitez voir la Mort si vite ?"

Exerçant une esquive de côté, le prince tenta d'estoquer maître Hooch en badinant :

" Je ne la crains pas !"

Bien mal lui en avait pris de s'esbaudir de sa feinte puisque celle-ci fût aisément contrée par son assaillante qui le mis à terre, la pointe de l'épée frôlant sa glotte. Le regard dur et froid, celle-ci lui dit d'un ton mordant :

"Il n'y a aucun courage à dire qu'elle ne vous fait pas peur au contraire, ce sont les paroles d'un idiot."

Néanmoins elle l'aida à se relever et lui tapota sur l'épaule de façon maternelle. Rolanda Hooch aimait beaucoup son élève quand bien même celui-ci pouvait être relativement inconscient par moment; il n'en restait pas moins un excellent combattant et relativement bon stratège d'instinct. Les yeux de faucon de l'épéiste se posèrent sur ses souverains et les signala à son élève. Elle se chargea de disperser la foule pendant que le jeune homme courrait jusqu'à ses parents.

La reine pris son fils dans ses bras et son père lui baisa le front. Ils décidèrent de marcher un peu dans les jardins, profitant du soleil de la matinée et de la fraîcheur des canaux.

"Alors maman, tes expériences vont-elles bien ?"

"Hum Harry..."

"Ah pardon, Mère..."

"Les recherches sur les propriétés de l'Empestine avancent grandement, meistre Lupin et moi-même ainsi que meistre Sprout sommes persuadés que cela sera très efficace afin de lutter contre les parasites causant la maladie de l'éventreur."

"Hum très... intéressant."

Lily voyait bien l'air à moitié dégoûté que son fils semblait partager avec son mari, ceux-ci avaient beaucoup de mal à comprendre la fascination de la souveraine pour tous ces détails morbides mais ils l'écoutaient toujours avec politesse. Arrivés à mi-chemin vers le palais, James fit signe à son épouse de les laisser seuls. Pendant un moment, le père et le fils ne prononçaient mot alors qu'ils déambulaient sous les arcades du jardin intérieur. Néanmoins, Harry sentait que son père lui cachait quelque chose, son regard était toujours dans le vague, ses mains crispées dans le dos, son front soucieux; mais le prince ne le brusquait pas, il ne connaissait que trop bien son père pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas le "bousculer" quand il faisait son somnambule. Tout d'un coup, le roi stoppa sa marche, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres qu'eux puis demanda :

"Harry, connais-tu la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons à l'heure actuelle ?"

"Sirius m'en parle un peu mais reste relativement vague tout comme Remus. Je sais qu'il y a une personne prônant une sorte de suprématie des êtres doués de pouvoir qui sème terreur et désordre partout où il passe, qu'il a réussi à faire plier Serpentard et qu'il a une tête de serpent albinos."

"Oui, son nom est Voldemort. Et il nous menace directement, si nous ne faisons rien le pays tombera entre ses mains et qui sait ce que ce mégalomane assoiffé de sang pourrait faire."

"Mais tu as un plan n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui mais je ne veux pas que tu en fasses partie."

"QUOI ? Mais Papa, je suis le prince héritier, je suis supposé apprendre de toi et tu me dis que non ?"

"Cette mission ne te concerne pas, tu vas rester ici avec ta mère et apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoir ainsi que commencer à organiser les réserves, gérer les soldats ainsi que les entraînements."

"Non, je veux me battre pas rester derrière à attendre comme un imbécile !"

"HARRY JAMES ANDREW POTTER ! Viens-tu de sous-entendre que tout ce travail est celui d'un imbécile ? Viens-tu par la même d'entendre que ta mère ainsi que toutes personnes qui travaillent au château, dans les forges, dans les mines et j'en passe le sont ?"

Le brun se fit tout petit devant la stature imposante de son père. Une fois encore il avait parlé trop vite et cela allait lui retomber sur le coin du museau. Mais il n'arrivait pas à entièrement regretter ses paroles : certes ceux qui travaillaient à l'arrière étaient important mais il en avait assez que son père ne le voit que comme un enfant à protéger et non comme un homme capable de se battre. Par Gryffondor il avait 20 ans tout de même !

"Je suis désolé."

"Je l'espère. Harry, mon fils, comprends que je souhaite te former mais ceci fait parti de ta formation. Un devoir de roi ne signifie pas uniquement se battre et remporter la victoire, il y a également ce type de fonction. Gérer, mettre en place, s'assurer du bien-être et organiser. Toutes ces actions sont les rouages qui permettent également de remporter une victoire.", dit le roi en posant les mains sur les épaules de son fils, "il est important que tu apprennes cela également."

"Bien papa."

Et sur un baiser sur le front du brun, James laissa son fils seul sous les arcades. Le prince héritier soupira, définitivement las de ces leçons moralisatrices qu'il savait nécessaires à son futur rôle. Tout en faisant virevolter sa dague en l'air, il se dirigea vers la fontaine se trouvant au centre du cloître. Son père était toujours inspiré pour trouver des endroits tranquilles pour lui parler sans avoir à user du protocole; lui avait toujours du mal, en public il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un maman, un papa ou un tu. Quand bien même il concevait l'idée de conserver un semblant de distance, lui ne le pouvait pas cela revenait à se trahir. Harry s'assi au bord de la fontaine et se contenta pendant un instant de jouer avec les anémones que sa mère surnommait "les charmes de Septembre". Néanmoins, une sorte d'éclair argenté fugace attira son regard. Persuadé d'avoir rêvé, le brun secoua la tête mais sembla de nouveau trahi par ses yeux quand ceux-ci virent une paire d'iris argentés le fixer. Harry se frotta vigoureusement les yeux, cligna, regarda aux alentours pour voir l'auteur de la farce mais rien si ce n'est ces yeux qui, maintenant, l'observaient d'un air rieur.

"Tu trouves cela drôle ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi là ? Je parle à une hallucination."

" _Qui dis que je n'existe pas ?_ "

À l'entente de ces mots, Harry sursauta et tomba du rebord. Légèrement tremblotant, il tenta de regarder de nouveau l'eau dans laquelle l'hallucination parlante avait élue domicile.

"Et bien hum avoues qu'une paire de globes oculaires flottant en suspension dans de l'eau, il y a de quoi se poser quelques questions."

" _J'en conviens. Dans ce cas laisses-moi te rendre la chose plus agréable._ "

Soudain, sous les yeux du prince, l'eau se mit à tourbillonner et peu à peu, une main, un bras puis tout un corps fait d'eau sorti à moitié de celle-ci. Quand bien même l'aspect de l'être était aqueux, Harry pouvait discerner avec une grande facilité que c'était un homme aux cheveux longs et au visage assez aristocratique.

"Es-tu un envoyé de Voldemort pour me tuer ?"

" _Soit tu es très bête, soit foncièrement naïf. Je pencherais pour les deux cas mais je vais répondre à ta question par une autre : si j'étais réellement un assassin envoyé par Voldemort, ne t'aurais-je pas déjà tué alors que tu jouais tranquillement au bord de l'eau ?_ "

"C'est pas faux. Dans ce cas, qui es-tu, qu'es-tu et que veux-tu ?"

" _Je peux répondre très aisément à l'un de ces questions._ "

"Laquelle ?"

Soudain il sentit une main dans son cou l'aggriper et le ramener vers le visage de l'inconnu. Son regard se plongea dans les iris argentés et il se sentit se perdre. Deux perles fendues comme celles des serpents le regardaient avec envie, ce type de regard qu'il voyait son père et sa mère échanger; comme si plus rien n'existait.

" _Toi._ "

À l'instant où le mot fut prononcé, l'être se désagrégea laissant Harry trempé et complètement perdu.

o.o.o

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires et remarques ! J'espère très sincèrement que ce début pique votre curiosité et vous revoir au prochain chapitre !

Avec toute ma reconnaissance,

Aglael


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Ayant eu un coup de chance, je me suis dit que poster le chapitre deux en avance pourrait être sympa. Merci à ceux ayant lus et ceux ayant mis l'histoire en suivi !  
N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !

Pour ce qui est des disclaimers etc, c'est au premier chapitre.

En avant tout !

o.o.o

Le jeune prince ne put dormir cette nuit-là. L'excitation de la jeunesse, le voyage à venir où il comptait bien s'inviter et surtout, la rencontre avec l'être intangible lui remuaient l'âme et le corps. Il décida, finalement, de se lever pour profiter de l'air du soir.

Gryffondor bénéficiait, avec Poufsouffle, d'un climat fortement envié par les autres contrées:À la fois généreux et sévère, il avait permis la croissance de vastes forêts et petits bois, de plaines fleuries et grasses ainsi qu'une faune conséquente.

Perché sur son balcon, Harry humait la nuit chargée d'odeurs et d'épices. Il pouvait presque goûter la bière dorée du Chaudron Baveur et les terrines de la Poulard. Bien qu'impétueux et impatient, le brun connaissait les troubles qui agitaient le peuple et le rôle qui allait bientôt lui incomber. Au contraire de son Père qui choisissait les Alchimistes en dernier recourt, Harry avait la certitude qu'il eu fallu dés le départ user de ce moyen afin de détruire le Serpent. Plus le temps avait passé, plus celui-ci avait gagné en puissance, plus le prix des Alchimistes serait grand. Après tout, à grands pouvoirs grandes mesures et son Père allait demander à ceux-ci de détruire une armée équivalente à celle d'une royauté. Soupirant, le brun repoussa une mèche tombée devant ses yeux tout en triturant sa médaille de naissance, il fallait vraiment qu'il devienne rapidement couronné afin de pouvoir couper cette tignasse qui le besognait chaque matin et rendait ses exercices à l'arc plus ardus.

Pour autant, ce n'était ni la guerre, ni les odeurs ni ses conspirations capillaires qui maintenaient ses yeux ouverts mais bien ces perles grises.

Après l'entrevue aqueuse, il avait couru jusque chez le guérisseur afin de subir une batterie de tests au cas où il eût ingurgité un poison ou une poudre hallucinatoire mais rien, si ce n'est une carie que le bougre s'était empressé de tuer dans l'oeuf en laquant la dent avec l'encre noire de Serpentard.

Par Radegast, qu'il détestait ce goût amer et cette odeur mais ce fût le prix de la liberté. Néanmoins, heureux de savoir qu'il n'avait rien, Harry pressa de nouveau le pas en direction des Académies.

Ces écoles, regroupant plusieurs disciplines, possédaient une immense bibliothèque où était rassemblé tout le savoir qui leur était connu. Faisant les yeux doux à la bibliothécaire, il avait cherché des heures durant sans parvenir à un quelconque résultat.

« Hermione aurait été fière de moi », pensa-t-il. « Au moins, je ne la désespère pas autant que son fiancé. »

Ron et Hermione, couple, amis, ce frère et cette sœur qu'il n'avait pu avoir. Il espérait que tout allait bien pour eux les autorités n'avaient aucune nouvelles du convoi envoyé pour soigner les villages touchés par les épidémies de Pesta et Dragoncelle. Hermione, une apprentie guérisseuse et Ron, un garde royal mais surtout connus par tous comme étant ses meilleurs amis, ils faisaient des cibles de choix pour l'ennemi.

Perdu dans ses pensées, les jambes dans le vide, Harry ne vit pas arriver sa chouette. L'oiseau, mécontent d'être ignoré, pinça le doigt de son maître en hululant.

« Ha ! Mais en voilà des manières toi! Mordre la main qui te nourrit. »

Pas coupable pour deux sous, la chouette s'ébroua et fit mine de regarder au loin.

« Ignores-moi donc volatile ingrat mais, dans ce cas, tu pourras dire adieu aux mulots en gelée que je t'ai trouvé. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à l'oiseau pour venir joyeusement pousser sa tête contre la main de son dresseur. Harry la gratta sachant pertinemment que toute cette comédie n'était que le prétexte qui permettait à Hedwig de réclamer des caresses sans que son orgueil ne soit entaché.

Au départ de l'animal, le prince retourna se coucher, les rêves peuplés d'ondins aux yeux gris.

Néanmoins, son sommeil fût de courte durée car, aux première lueurs, deux gardes vinrent le réveiller avec pertes et fracas. Les cloches d'alarme retentissaient, les cris et les pleurs emplissaient la ville : Leijona était attaquée.

Ayant juste le temps de passer une blousée légère, un pantalon de toile et de prendre son épée, Harry se fit traîner hors de sa chambre par sa garde rapprochée. Le brun ne savait où regarder car tout se déroulait si vite. Tel un automate, il suivait le chemin maintes fois répété avec ses maîtres en cas d'attaque pour autant l'exercice ne prépare pas aux corps décapités et ensanglantés, aux hurlements, au pillage mais surtout au rire.

Ce rire gras et tonitruant qui vous vrille les tympans, vous rappelant qu'en cet instant précis vous êtes la victime et vous jette plus bas que terre. Enfin arrivés aux écuries, Harry vit ses parents ainsi que plusieurs membres de leur garde. Ce qui le choqua le plus fût sans doute sa mère couverte de sang, sa robe de nuit à moitié déchirée, entrain de soigner rapidement quelques blessés. Son père lançait rapidement plusieurs ordres aux soldats et chefs d'armée près de lui pendait qu'il passait une armure de cuir et plaques d'or. Sentant le piège, Harry se positionna face à James et lui dit fermement :

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Il en est hors de question. »

« Je suis le prince héritier, je dois me ba... »

« Et en tant que tel, ton rôle est de rester en vie. Ta mère et toi allez faire évacuer autant de personnes que possible par les souterrains. Tu veux agir en adulte ? Protèges ton peuple avant de vouloir le combat. »

Le ton avait été mordant, sec, tout en son père hurlait l'urgence mais surtout la peur. Le prince compris et demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte son armure et Nimbus, son cheval. Il conseilla à la reine de prendre la tête du convoi sur son propre destrier, elle devait dresser une barrière d'invisibilité autour des gens pendant que des gardes la soutiendraient. Le brun fermerait la marche avec le reste des soldats et des assassins. La rousse opina, cria ses ordres puis s'enfonça dans la ville en direction des souterrains.

Pendant ce temps, Harry demanda aux assassins et archers de passer par les toits et de faire autant de victimes que possible dans les rangs adverses. Ils avaient droit à tout : flèches, dagues, bombes, fronde même chemisée de maison du moment qu'ils étaient efficace et permettaient de semer le désordre. Les gardes, quant à eux, allaient devoir se disperser autour du chemin qu'empruntaient sa mère et les villageois qu'elle pourrait sauver, allumer des feux mais surtout distraire les soldats ennemis. Ainsi chaque personne valide pourrait intégrer le bouclier précaire de Lily sans trop attirer l'attention. Afin d'éviter une embuscade, il fermerait le convoi.

Néanmoins, restaient les blessés. Son cœur ne pouvait abandonner ces hommes et femmes mais la raison lui hurlait qu'ils seraient un poids et les mettraient en danger. Ils le regardaient, attendant leurs derniers ordres de soldats. Le brun s'accroupit face à l'un d'eux et dit avec tout le calme dont il était capable à ce moment-là :

« Soldats de Gryffondor, vous êtes vaillants, courageux et féroces. Je vous demande un dernier effort de guerre. Protégez cette porte autant que vous le pouvez. »

« Prenez pas d'gants vot' Majesté. On sait bien qu'avec nos gueules cassées, on serait plus une merde qu'aut'chose. On va rester ici afin de finir en beauté. Ne nous oubliez pas quand vous mangerez pour les morts. »

Ému, Harry bredouilla :

« Jamais. », puis plus fort, « Donnez-moi vos plaques, je chercherais vos survivants et leurs témoignerai la gratitude qui vous est due. »

Sur les derniers cris de guerre poussés par ces mourants en devenir, Harry fit cabrer son cheval et chargea en tête de son petit groupe. Il fallait qu'il se blinde un maximum l'esprit.

 _« Ne les vois pas Harry, si tu les vois ils deviendront réels. »_

Galopant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, la faction vit avec délectation les rangs ennemis se disperser et se faire massacrer par leurs ruses. Un de ces éclaireurs siffla afin de connaître le chemin sûr aux sons reçus, il remonta jusque Harry et lui dit :

« La reine est presque arrivée aux souterrains mais nos soldats ont de plus en plus de mal à la couvrir. Ils ont tout piégé. Il faut abandonner les montures et passer par les toits. »

 _« Merde ! »_ jura le prince dans sa tête.

Il soupira et fit signe aux soldats de descendre mais lui restait. Répondant à leurs interrogations silencieuses, il leur ordonna de rejoindre leurs camarades pendant que lui retournait au palais prêter main forte au Roi. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de protester, il lança Nimbus à vive allure et dégaina son épée.

 _« Et bordel de Dieu, il est pas né le fou qui me fera gambader sur les toits. »_

Sur son passage, Harry empala, trancha, piétina tout soldat ennemi ayant le malheur de le croiser. Ivre de rage par les vies innocentes massacrées, il faisait la sourde oreille aux gémissements et supplications, il se rendait aveugle à la douleur et la peur qui apparaissaient sur leurs visages mais il ne riait pas.

 _« Ils tuent pour le plaisir, je les massacre par dégoût. »_

Mais ses pérégrinations furent de courte durée. Soudain, le prince voltigea par dessus son cheval et s'écrase face la première contre la route pavée poisseuse de sang. Sonné, il se retourna vers Nimbus, la pauvre bête, avec les deux sabots avants tranchés net, était couchée sur le sol, essayant désespérément de se relever. Il hennissait de désespoir et de douleur. Pris de pitié envers sa monture, Harry voulu l'achever mais un grognement le retint : un énorme loup gris au poil hirsute se tenait juste derrière le cheval. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire, la bête se jeta à la gorge de Nimbus et Harry était entravé par deux soldats masqués. Des Mangemorts, l'élite de Voldemort.

« Et bien, et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? », dit une voix féminine emprunte de folie.

Sortant de l'ombre telle une vipère noire, une femme entra dans la lumière des feux et de l'aube. Elle aurait presque pu être belle si la maladie ne lui rongeait pas l'esprit sa folie démesurée se lisait partout sur elle : depuis ses vêtements barbouillés de sang jusqu'à ses longs cheveux noir coiffés en un grossier chignon en passant par sa peau blanche quasi translucide et ses yeux à la pupille inexistante.

Harry continua à la fixer, il était hors de question qu'il baisse les yeux. Comme une enfant, elle s'amusa à faire rouler sa baguette entre ses maigres doigts tout en s'accroupissant devant le prince.

« Quel dommage. J'aurais a-do-ré t'écorcher vif mais tu es une proie qui revient à notre maître. Mais j'ai certains ordres si jamais tu essaies de t'enfuir, notamment te tuer. »

La sorcière avait prononcé ces paroles en pointant sa baguette sous la gorge du brun et y avait mimé l'acte d'égorger.

« Envoyez-le au château, qu'il contemple la défaite de son royaume depuis son piédestal. »

À ces mots, les deux brutes le soulevèrent et le menottèrent. Il avança d'un pas traînant, cherchant tout moyen de s'enfuir mais rien.

Ils atteignirent enfin le château et le brun du se retenir de hurler d'effroi. Tous les serviteurs avaient été empalés, les soldats pendus et les élites pensantes brûlées. L'ensemble créait une rivière de sang, déjections et cendres dans laquelle on le forçait à marcher.

Une fois arrivés sur le parvis du château, il vit le semblant du reste de population amassé ainsi que trois personnes sur une estrade. Deux hommes et une femme rousse. Il espéra s'être trompé mais la réalité le rattrapa.

Devant ses parents couverts de blessures se trouvait le fléau de leur temps : Lord Voldemort.

 _« Faites que suffisamment de personnes aient pu fuir, que Sirius, Remus ou tout autre personne nous venge. »_

Car Harry n'était pas dupe, ce serpent allait les mettre à mort devant leur peuple pour asseoir sa domination. Attendant le bon vouloir du bourreau, le brun détailla celui-ci : l'homme était grand, chauve avec des veines apparentes, la silhouette mince mais le pire était son visage, une sorte de mélange étrange entre un squelette et un serpent.

Les grosses brutes le mirent à genoux entre ses parents et partirent. Humant l'air, le Seigneur Noir lâcha un rire dévoilant une dentition sale et noircie.

« Ah j'aime le ciel au matin, encore plus quand il est peint en rouge comme aujourd'hui. La nature est magnifique n'est-ce pas Roi Potter ? »

Mais James, trop fier et blessé dans son orgueil, se mura dans le silence tout en relevant la tête. Avançant lentement vers lui, Voldemort continuait son petit discours.

« Vous devez forcément apprécier ces couleurs quand on voit votre bannière, vos tentures, vos morts et... votre femme. »

Le roi fronça les sourcils sous la remarque mais ne lâcha toujours rien.

« C'est une belle famille que vous avez même si je me demande comment une femme aussi maigre et faible a pu être un jour pleine. Mais son travail ne fût pas totalement vain quand on voit votre rejeton. Vous pouvez en être fier, ses ordres ont donné beaucoup de mal à mes hommes et je reste persuadé que sans la chance le général Lestrange ne l'aurait pas attrapé. »

Le Serpent avait fini son discours devant Harry. Il lui saisit le menton, laissant son haleine fétide traîner sur son visage, le regardant d'un œil où lubricité et malveillance étaient sœurs. Pendant ces quelques secondes, le prince se sentit plus sali que s'il n'avait galopé pendant des heures dans les tourbières de Poufsouffle il foudroya du regard le vicieux qui se contenta de rire en se relevant. Dos à ses victimes, Voldemort prononça d'une voix claire :

« Un enfant est souvent la fierté du Père. Tom premier châtiment Roi Potter sera de voir crever ta progéniture devant toi ! »

Le fou se retournant en brandissant sa baguette, Harry sentit sa fin imminente et ferma les yeux en attendant son sort un hurlement, puis deux puis une foule entière et il ouvrit les yeux ne comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Il avait entendu le sort, sentie la déflagration mais il était toujours en vie.

Ce n'est qu'en abaissant les yeux qu'il comprit : sa mère gisait au sol, inerte. Elle s'était jetée devant lui dans un dernier acte désespéré d'amour maternel. Harry voulu pleurer mais, trop choqué, il se contentait de rester hagard tandis que, dépité, Voldemort lança :

« Peuh ! Quelle idiote, se lancer ainsi. Sombre pute, elle n'a fait qu'allonger cette misérable existence d'une minute. »

Et, alors qu'il levait de nouveau sa baguette, James Potter fou de rage fonça sur lui tête la première en hurlant. Les deux hommes tombèrent dans un bruit sourd pendant que la population, prise d'un regain de courage, poussait et frappait autant que possible les soldats l'encadrant. Toujours hagard Harry ne voyait quasiment rien de tout cela, seul comptait le regard vide de sa mère posé sur lui.

Soudain il sentit ses liens se défaire.

« Sirius ! »

« Pas le temps pour les sentiments gamin, tu peux courir ? »

« Oui mais mon père ?! »

« Ordre du Roi en cas de prise de contrôle ennemie : te sauver coûte que coûte ! »

Malgré les cris et les poings du prince sur lui, le commandant le balança sur son épaule et profita de la cohue pour se glisser hors de la cour.

« Attrapez-les bandes d'incapables ! »

« Pas mon fils sale con ! »

Et James attrapa le nez pointu de Voldemort entre ses dents et l'arracha.

« Maintenant ton surnom de Face de serpent sera véridique ! »

« Crèves Potter ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

« NON ! »

Mais malgré sa protestation, son père tomba dans un bruit étouffé par le tumulte de la foule. Voyant Voldemort sauter de l'estrade et foncer vers eux, Harry fila un coup de genoux à son parrain afin qu'il le lâche et pris une de ses dagues. Le commandant l'en empêcha et activa des runes explosives sur les murs du couloir où ils s'étaient engouffrés. Le passage vers eux sécurisé, Sirius s'autorisa à desserrer sa prise.

« Laisses-moi y retourner Sirius ! S'enfuir fait parti du patrimoine des lâ... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, le souffle coupé par la gifle retentissante du brun.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter gamin : si tu y retournes, tu meurs avec tes parents qui ont sacrifié leurs derniers instants pour sauver ta peau ! Veux-tu tant manquer de respect à leur sacrifice ?! Si tu meurs le peuple perdre d'autant plus espoir et rétablir la royauté de Gryffondor foutu ! Tu ne comprends pas ?! Voldemort, aussi têtu qu'il soit, ne pourra jamais changer dans la tête des autres pays que l'héritier légitime est toujours de ce monde. Ils te prêteront main forte à toi et toi seul ! Alors cesses tes élans suicidaires et chevaleresques et avance ! »

Secoué, Harry ne s'aventura pas à discuter les paroles de son parrain. Celui-ci, tout en débitant son discours, pleurait. Si le prince avait perdu ses parents, Sirius c'était son ami et une confidente, le peuple ses souverains et le pays son histoire. Frottant ses yeux du revers de son lambeau de cape, le soldat fit signe au jeune homme d'avancer à pas de course. Le chemin à travers le château puis la ville et les souterrains se fit dans un silence pesant et triste tandis que leur parvenaient les cris étouffés de la dernière bataille du château de Gryffondor.

Tenant sa médaille de naissance, Harry ne put s'empêcher de murmurer d'un ton cynique :

« Le roi est mort, vive le roi. »


	3. Chapter 3

Mon Dieu Mon Dieu !

Je suis très contente que le second chapitre vous ai plu ! Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires et mots d'encouragements, je vais essayer de répondre autant que possible aux reviews !

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre qui comptera pour le mois de Novembre ~~

Pour les petits détails techniques sur la possession des personnages etc, comme d'habitude, c'est au premier chapitre.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle pierre à l'édifice.

o.o.o

La pluie tombait sur Lucrèce, cité de passage de vagabonds, bandits et commerçants. On y comptait de nombreuses auberges, aux prix étrangement similaires, et rue se transformant en coupe-gorge. À pas feutrés, dans la boue, le portraitiste Colin Creevey rouspétait contre cette pluie diluvienne qui rendait quasiment toutes les routes impraticables. Heureusement que la compagnie de diligence s'engageait à rembourser sa chambre pour la nuit car il se voyait mal dormir en buvant la tasse.

Avisant l'écusson de l'auberge « _La marche du brigand_ », il entra afin de se réchauffer. Le taulier l'accueillit en souriant et, tout en maudissant l'eau, lui demanda s'il souhaitait manger en plus de la chambre. Sentant les quelques noises de sa poche rouler entre ses doigts et honnête pour un peuple, Colin refusa poliment.

Néanmoins la femme du propriétaire, sans doute cuisinière, sortie de nulle part et voyant son gabarit si mince s'injuria. Après quelques noms d'oiseaux envers ce monde de fous où l'on ne pouvait manger à sa faim, le fit asseoir en lui promettant une bonne assiette de soupe et un bout de pain.

« Je ne peux pas aller jusqu'à la chopine », dit elle d'une voix chaleureuse, « le monsieur ne sera pas d'accord. Mais vous remplumez un peu ça il est pour. »

« Mais je n'ai pas de quoi vous payer. »

« Bah vous inquiétez donc pas, ici on pratique le « droit au repas ». Quand du commerçant ou voyageur un peu aisé est en veine, on lui propose d'acheter un repas qui sera donné à un bougre dans votre genre. Les gens aiment s'acheter une jolie conduite et puis, nous cela nous permet de nourrir un peu les gamins qui ont perdus leurs parents. »

Et elle s'en alla en hélant la serveuse d'apporter sa pitance au blond. Pas mécontent de sa chance, Colin s'approcha du feu pour se sécher tout en contemplant la salle. Il aimait les auberges cosmopolites et il était servi : des cultivateurs de Poufsouffle semblaient en grande discussion avec des herboristes de Serdaigle, un groupe de bardes animaient quelques danses entre des hommes éméchés et quelques dames de petites vertus, trois elfes discutaient entre eux tandis que leurs voisins humains disputaient une partie d'échec seul un petit groupe se tenait dos à l'ensemble. On fumait, parlait, braillait dans cette salle comble enfumée mais pourtant, il planait, tels des oiseux de proie, les spectres de la tristesse et de la mort. Légèrement hagard, il sursauta quand la serveuse déposa sa pitance en souriant doucement la jeune femme remerciée, il commença à manger son plat délicieusement chaud. Il ne fit pas le moins du monde attention aux deux nouveaux arrivants mais la salle oui.

Perturbé par le soudain silence, Colin releva le nez de son assiette pour se figer instantanément : des Escadrons Noirs et de bons sorciers sans doute sinon ils ne se déplaceraient pas en aussi petit groupe. L'ambiance, déjà ternie, se glaça alors que les deux armoires à glace toisaient l'assemblée avec supériorité et dédain.

« Contrôle des papiers et permis de voyager. Tout de suite bande de gueux ! »

De mauvaise grâce, tous se plièrent à la demande. Ce fût bientôt le tour de Colin et celui-ci eût le pressentiment qu'un problème allait se poser. Examinant son permis, l'un des soldats fit signe à l'autre de venir vers lui. Il se regardèrent et jaugèrent le peintre du regard pour ensuite dire :

« Vous n'êtes pas en règle. »

« Que … quoi ?! Mais ce permis date de moins de deux semaines ! »

« Il y a eu une nouvelle norme promulguée, vous êtes clandestin et allez nous suivre pour être emprisonné puis jugé. »

« Mais, je ne suis qu'un peintre et la norme n'avait pas été publiée sur les bans de justice de Poufsouffle ! »

« Vous nous suivez maintenant ou ce sera la manière forte. »

L'atmosphère commençait à s'échauffer. Tous en avaient assez de cette toile administrative changeant selon l'humeur du Seigneur Noir : sous couvert de sécuriser les voyages, il renforçait les frontières et limitait les échanges entre les pays. Chose relativement simple car Gryffondor possédait des frontières communes avec les trois autres contrées. Et avec Serpentard également sous son contrôle, il entendait bien affamer et détruire le commerce de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Cela durait depuis plus de cinq ans.

Néanmoins, tous savaient que le but officieux était, surtout, d'arriver à débusquer les rebelles, en particulier un.

« Non ! C'est injuste ! »

À peine eût-il prononcé ces mots que deux baguettes se pointaient sur lui.

« Écoutes blondinet, tu vas gentiment nous suivre ou ta cervelle finit par terre. »

« Comme si passer devant le juge allait changer quelque chose à cela. » lança-t-il par défit. Quitte à se rebiffer autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

« Espèce de sale petit ! »

Mais le sorcier ne put finir sa phrase qu'il tombait tête la première contre la table, une fléchette dans le cou, rapidement suivi par son collègue. Peu après, quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées sortirent de la petit foule amassée. Parmi elle, on devinait une femme.

« Des Griffes de Lion ! » manqua de beugler quelqu'un dans l'assistance.

Tous se mirent à murmurer et à admirer du regard quand bien même ils n'avaient aucun signe distinctif réel, ces rebelles étaient connus pour être les seuls à oser s'opposer aux Escadrons et Mangemorts de Voldemort.

« Nous avions dit discret et toi tu décides d'assommer deux soldats ?! » moralisa une voix fluette en tapant du doigt sur le torse d'un autre membre.

« Mais je n'aime pas manger en leur présence et, en plus, ils allaient tuer un innocent pour une histoire de papier. »

« Mais si tu m'avais laissée lancer mon charme d'anesthésie, tu n'aurais pas eu à gâcher deux fléchettes. »

« Tu étais encore entrain de psalmodier qu'ils lui auraient fait sauter le crâne. »

« Arrêtez tous les deux. » murmura une voix masculine ferme.

« Mais... Il a gâché du matériel. »

« Une vie sauvée et deux cons en moins sur cette terre pour deux fléchettes ? Je ne trouve pas le ratio mauvais. »

Celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots était la voix ferme et doucement, il dévoila son visage. En voyant l'homme, Colin crut à une vision : de longs cheveux noirs en partie tressés encadraient un profil à la fois doux et triste où miroitaient deux émeraudes. Il avait en face de lui celui que tous croyaient disparu, la légende de Gryffondor : Harry Potter.

« Harry ! Par Morana, tu es fou de te découvrir ici ! Et si un espion traînait ?! »

« J'ai demandé à nos amis bardes et elfes de lancer des charmes de détection, rien à signaler nus sommes en sécurité. »

« Quand même. »

« Avez-vous si peu confiance en notre musique ma mignonne ? » demanda un barde en faisant un clin d'oeil. Ce à quoi la troisième silhouette réagi au quart de tour en s'interposant.

« BAS LES PATTES TROUBADOUR À LA MANQUE ! C'est MA femme ! »

« Ronald ! »

« Mais Mimi... »

« Pas de Mimi qui tienne ! Fiancée pas femme et cela risque de ne même plus être le cas avec ce genre d'attitude ! »

Dire que la scène était coquasse serait une piètre description : alors qu'à leurs pieds les sorciers ronflaient, Ronald et Mimi se crêpaient le chignon sous les rires étouffés des personnes présentes et le regard consterné du prince. Celui-ci fit signe à la dernière personne de se découvrir et ils s'assirent tout deux devant Colin. C'était un bel homme roux, comme le futur ex-fiancé, avec une griffe en pendant d'oreille et une immense balafre lui dévorant la moitié du visage.

« Tu devrais les arrêter Harry, ils vont finir par faire trop de bruit. J'aime mon frère et sa dame mais quand ils se chamaillent ils sont deux gosses insupportables. Regardes, elle lui tire l'oreille comme notre mère. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, » puis un peu plus fort pour les autres, « Retournez tous à vos activités surtout vous les bardes, Aranwë partez devant nous vous retrouverons dans la forêt qui borde le Sud. »

Sitôt dit un brouhaha plus joyeux envahi la salle tandis que les elfes s'inclinaient avant de franchir le pas de la porte. Toujours sous le choc, le peintre ne remarqua pas immédiatement le groupe attablé au même endroit que lui.

« T'es pas un Poufsouffle toi hein ? »

« Euh... Non, ma famille est originaire de Gryffondor. »

« Ah bah voilà, notre courage légendaire est prouvé une fois de plus ! »

« Ou bêtise. »

« Mais Mimi... »

« Pas de Mimi ! »

« Mais tu en arrives n'est-ce pas ? » questionna le roux plus âgé.

« Oui, après la chute de Leijona ma mère nous a envoyé mon frère et moi chez des parents à Poufsouffle. C'est la première fois que je reviens depuis cette époque. » répondit Colin puis ajouta, plus sombrement, « Tout a tellement changé. J'ai du mal à reconnaître mon pays. »

Un voile de tristesse plomba les visages du petit groupe songer aux jours passés devenait de plus en plus dur à mesure que les années passaient.

« Que viens-tu faire... Oh Sainte Samhain mais où sont mes manières ! Nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés ! Je suis Hermione Granger, le grand idiot roux c'est Ronald Weasley, l'autre roux est l'un de ses grands frères Billius et je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter le Prince héritier de Gryffondor. »

« Herm', pas la peine avec les titres ronflants. Cela ne veut plus rien dire. » grimaça Harry.

« Mais Harry, c'est qui tu es. »

« Non ! » répondit-il en lui lançant un regard noir. Sentant l'atmosphère devenir pesante, Bill se tourna de nouveau vers Colin.

« Et toi, qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans cet enfer ? »

« Oh pardon. Je m'appelle Colin Creevey, je suis peintre-portraitiste et je dois me rendre à Serdaigle pour réaliser une commande. »

« Les routes entre blaireaux et aigles sont coupées ? »

« Oui, à cette période de l'année, les crues des fleuves et les orages de montagne rendent la plupart des routes impraticables. Il ne reste que la mer ou passer par Gryffondor. »

« Ben tiens, ils sont tranquilles les Serdaigles. Pendant qu'on galère, eux se la coulent douce en appelant des peintres. »

« Ron ne sois pas si venimeux, je suis persuadée qu'ils vont répondre positivement à nos missives. »

« Arrêtes de rêver 'Mione, ils n'ont pas réagi il y a trois ans, ils ne réagiront pas maintenant. Ce sont des poseurs pas des combattants. »

Mal à l'aise, le blond gigota sur sa chaise Il se sentait assez pitoyable de ne pas contribuer à essayer de sauver son pays pris de pitié envers le jeune homme, Harry le regarda avec gentillesse et lui dit doucement :

« Tu dois avoir beaucoup de talent pour que l'on te fasse venir depuis Poufsouffle. »

« Hey tu pourrais nous tirer le portrait non ? On t'a bien sauvé la vie. »

« Ron ! »

« Bah quoi, moi j'aimerais bien pouvoir avoir une image de toi lors de mes gardes en solitaire. »

« RON ! PERVERS ! » et la jeune femme le gifla.

« Mais Mimi... »

« J'ai dis PAS DE MIMI ! »

Furibarde, Hermione partie bientôt suivie par un Ron penaud débitant excuses sur excuses.

« Crois-tu qu'elle pensait vraiment que Ron allait faire des cochonneries avec une miniature d'elle ? »

« Je pense oui. Pauvre Ron, je suis certain qu'il allait juste regarder l'image en soupirant et en lui faisant des bises. »

« Haha oui, en espérant revoir « Mimi chérie ». »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Charme par leurs visages, le portraitiste sorti son carnet et une mine de plomb pour les croquer. Il aimait capter les expressions dont sont capables les êtres vivants et, grâce à se profession, il pouvait à loisir les observer sans passer pour un original. Remarquant son manège, Bill tendit la main vers les feuilles en disant :

« Fais donc voir. Arf cette balafre est vraiment une plaie. »

« Mais non cela augmente ton côté bestial et cela tes amants adorent. »

« Oui enfin il y en a un que je n'ai toujours pas pu faire tomber. »

Pressentant la situation lui échapper, Harry reporta son attention sur Colin et le carnet. Les insinuations de Bill le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Puis-je regarder ? »

« Oui, oui bien sûr ! »

« Merci. »

Et Harry se mit à feuilleter sous l'oeil stressé du blond. Ce que voyait le prince lui donna du baume au cœur : des enfants souriants, de vieux hommes et femmes usés par la vie dardant du regard leur observateur, des pleurs, des joies, de la fierté, de l'humilité, de l'amour... Tellement de choses qui avaient fuies leur contrée depuis la chute.

« Vous êtes très beau. » ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Colin en regardant le prince.

« Merci. » répondit celui-ci gêné.

« Ah si tu savais petit ! Cette tronche en fait chavirer des cœurs. Par exemple, tu connais les elfes du Nord. »

« Euh... »

« Mais si ! Le peuple habitant la forêt Blanche. Je crois qu'à Poufsouffle elle est appelée la forêt de Ninquë. »

« Ah celle-ci, oui et bien ? »

« Et bien, le coco ici présent a trouvé le moyen de s'attirer l'affection de leur roi. »

« BILL ! Non absolument pas Colin, il essaie de faire gober des couleuvres. »

« Et si Harry chéri que tu le veuilles ou non, Aldaron ne nous aide pas uniquement pour la beauté de l'idée de Liberté. »

« Effectivement. Un elfe tout de même. Mais alors ceux que j'ai vu tout à l'heure en font parti ? »

« Oui. » réplique froidement Harry puis : « Sur ce je vais dormir. »

« Oh Prince de mon cœur, ne t'enfuis pas si loin de nous. »

« Je m'en vais plutôt retrouver un amoureux qui sait garder le silence : mon oreiller ! Monsieur Creevey si jamais je ne vous recroise pas, bon voyage. »

« Mer...Merci. »

Ils regardèrent la silhouette du brun s'éloigner dans la foule, les épaules semblant s'alourdir d'un poids invisible.

« Hum, j'ai du trop pousser. Pardon que tu ai assisté à cela. C'est un formidable combattant et il noue facilement avec les gens mais Radegast qu'il a un caractère de merde. »

« Je...Je ne trouve pas tant que ça. »

« Tu parles ! Il n'y aurait eu personne autour, il aurait explosé. Regardes ton plat, tu comprendras. »

Docilement mais dubitatif, le blond baissa les yeux vers son assiette et resta coi : sa soupe s'était évaporée tandis que les morceaux de légumes avaient carbonisés. Pourtant il ne s'était rendu compte de rien et n'avait senti aucune odeur de brûlé.

« Mais c'est... C'est... »

« Oui. Quand Harry est gêné ou énervé, cela arrive. Dommage qu'il ne se contrôle pas plus mais bon. Tiens prends une nouvelle soupe avec cet argent. Après tout tu as perdu la tienne par ma faute. »

« Oh non ne vous embêtez pas. »

« Aller prends te dis-je, de nous deux c'est toi qui a le plus besoin de manger. »

« Merci. »

Bill s'éloigna sans un mot en faisant signe à des mercenaires de s'occuper des deux endormis; un coup de dague est si vite arrivé par les temps qui courent.

La fin de soirée arriva tranquillement et Colin, sentant la fatigue le guetter, monta vers sa chambre. Un peu perdu dans le brouillard du sommeil dans les escaliers, il ne fit pas attention et rentra dans quelqu'un. Il s'excusa mais mais ne comprit rien au murmure de l'autre qui disparu dans un éclat de cheveux blond pâle. Un peu plus réveillé, le peintre avisa les poutres de bois dans lesquelles il aurait pu facilement entrer sans sa collision et commença à chercher sa chambre quand il entendit un son. Une douce mélodie de mandoline et un hululement de chouette en accord lui parvinrent.

Il se laissa guider jusqu'à une fenêtre à rebord entrouverte où jouait un jeune homme. Colin fût surpris de reconnaître le prince qui, peu de temps avant, avait détruit son dîner ne voulant pas s'attirer de nouveau ses foudres, il se cacha derrière un recoin pour observer à loisir.

Harry jouait doucement une berceuse, éclairé par le clair de lune. Colin comprit d'autant plus l'intérêt des gens pour le brun : il était d'une beauté saisissante, presque irréelle. Sans compter ses talents au combat. La chouette harfang posée à côté de lui arrêta soudain son chant et tourna sa tête vers la rue immédiatement suivi par le prince.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il, « Allez files toi avant de te faire capturer ! »

La chouette envolée, Harry sorti Colin de sa rêverie en le dépassant et en le prenant par le bras, avançant d'un pas pressé.

« Spectacle fini le peintre, on a de la compagnie indésirable et tu vas venir avec nous. »

« Qui, que moi ? Mais mais pourquoi ? »

« Un groupe de Mangemorts est dans la rue adjacente. Les deux zigotos de tout à l'heure devaient être un leurre pour nous débusquer. Donc même si tu es parfaitement inutile au combat, tu viens avec nous. »

« Hein ?! Mais si je suis inutile pourquoi ... »

Le prince s'arrêta brusquement en soupirant et saisi d'un coup sec le col de la chemise du peintre blond en le soulevant. Effrayé, Colin vit le visage en face de lui crispé par la colère et la fatigue. Depuis combien de temps ne devait-il pas dormir ? Pensait-il qu'il était un espion ? Allait-il mourir des mains de celui qui aurait du être son Roi ?

« Écoutes moi bien car je ne le répéterais pas deux fois : ces mangemorts ont sans doute avec eux des rafleurs et ces saletés peuvent traquer une proie sentie sur des kilomètres. Tu nous as vu et tu as nos odeurs sur toi. Quand ils vont entrer ici, ils vont tout fouiller, renifler et dés qu'ils te trouveront ils n'hésiteront pas à te déchiqueter pour se nourrir pour ensuite, sans doute, mettre à feu cette auberge qui a eu l'impudence de nous acceuillir. Je ne veux pas que des innocents meurent et tu fais partis de ceux-là, ta meilleure chance de survie est d'être avec nous pour le moment ensuite on avisera. Donc tu ne discutes pas, tu suis mes ordres et si jamais tu traînes, je m'assurerais que Ron te file un coup de pied aux fesses si fort que mes tes grands ancêtres le sentiront. Compris ? »

Colin acquiesça rapidement et retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd pendant qu'Harry toquait à une porte où un roux endormi lui ouvrit. Dans toute cette agitation, il n'avait même pas remarqué que le prince l'avait aisément soulevé du sol et ses fesses lui faisaient un mal de chien.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« Mangemorts, rafleurs. »

« Si vite ?! »

« On verra plus tard. Prenez le strict nécessaire, renversez l'huile des lampes sur vos draps et on se retrouve sur les toits dans deux minutes. »

Le même manège recommença pour deux autres chambres puis Harry et Colin grimpèrent sous les combles par une trappe pour ensuite accéder au toit. Attendant les autres membres du groupe, le brun remonta sa capuche ainsi que son cache-nez avant de sortir une longue-vue de sa ceinture pour inspecter le quartier. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois craquements se firent entendre alors que le reste du groupe rejoignait les deux hommes. Hermione envoya un regard interloqué à son chef en faisant un signe de la tête en direction du peintre celui-ci lui intima de ne pas poser de questions.

Ron se posa à côté de lui et demanda :

« Transplanage possible sur petite distance mais ils ont du piéger les alentours avec des runes. Il serait plus sûr de fuir par la méthode traditionnelle. »

« Magnifique, j'adore gambader la nuit dans la boue. »

« Harry enfin il faudrait vraiment que tu te décides à passer par les sommets c'est plus simple. »

« Hermione, non. Il n'a pas réussi, ce ne seront pas ces gueux qui y arriveront compris ? Colin doit venir avec nous, il a nos odeurs sur lui et s'ils le trouve il est foutu. », et se tournant vers le blond, « Tu vas suivre mes amis par les toits compris ? »

« Ou..oui. Mais je ne sais pas bien grimper ou ce genre de choses. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tiens prends-ça, c'est une pierre de lévitation légère, cela va t'aider et au pire Ron te portera. »

« Pardon ? »

« Oh mais regardes-le c'est un poids plume, un grand garçon fort et courageux comme toi n'aura aucun soucis. »

Maugréant, Ron retourna à l'inspection du chemin à prendre avec le prince et son frère pendant qu'Hermione expliquait au blond comment cela fonctionnait.

Une fois les derniers détails expédiés, le petit groupe se sépara laissant Harry descendre par un des murs de pierre de l'auberge. Il lança un charme sur ses pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit et s'élança à travers les ruelles sombres de Lucrère. Alternant course et cachettes, il arriva aisément jusqu'aux murs de la porte Sud mais celle-ci étant gardée, il allait devoir ruser pour passer.

Soudain, il se sentit tiré en arrière et une main recouvrir sa bouche. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il donna un grand coup de coude à son assaillant, qui eut le souffle coupé, et se retourna en lui faisant une clef. Mais il dût s'arrêter avisant un détail que le clair de lune lui révélait :

Une paire de perles grises le fixait. Des perles, qui depuis cinq ans, le hantaient chaque nuit.


End file.
